narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sharingan
All Shinobi Shouldn't we add all the shinobi(uchihas) that we have seen with the Sharingan to the list of Known Sharingan wielders? I'm pretty sure in one of those flashbacks when Sasuke was younger it showed Fugaku and the three Uchiha who were interrogating Itachi had the Sharingan. I'm sure there are more too. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Quite frankly that list shouldn't even exist. We annotate pages with information like for the purpose of making lists where we don't have to make pointless manual edits to them. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 11, 2009 @ 06:06 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm going to remove the list and add a link to the search property you just linked. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 15:27, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually eventually it would be best to link to the drilldown page. A filter can be added to the Characters category so that can drilldown characters by kekkei genkai. Take a look at one of the Element Release pages for the template used to generate the link. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 11, 2009 @ 20:30 (UTC) The Eternal Mangekyou is only gained from taking the eyes of another Mangekyou user, not just Sharingan. (talk) Title icon Vegerot, is there any good reason you're removing the Sharingan title icon from this page? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :The title Icons are supposed to tell us what it is related to so having the Sharingan on the Sharingan is silly!Vegerot (talk) 15:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::The title icons also categorise the page and give a quick visual hint about what one can find on a page. Not having the Sharingan title icon on a page about the Sharingan is out-of-place and removes important information and links. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:46, 19 April 2009 (UTC) A hint about What you can find?! Look at the first word on the page SHARINGAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Purpose of sharingan Hey, Itachi mentioned to Sasuke about the purpose of sharingan. Does anyone know about this purpose?. If so, somebody please answer me.--Justin92 (talk) 09:57, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I was wondering that too, but I don't think it's ever said, because sasuke went and read about it in that secret meeting place for the uchiha, and that's all. If it is said, someone please tell!Papayaking (talk) 03:15, 2 August 2009 (UTC) That should be common knowledge by now, the purpose is to control the Nine-Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 15:00, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Origin Isn't the contents of this headline speculation? I can't remember hearing any characters making rumours on the subject. I might be wrong, though, but the single sentence should be under trivia if I am, and not under it's own headline. (Single-sentence paragraphs = bad) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 17:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Sharingan ability The sharingan can control animals or other beings such as the tailed beast, Sasuke controled Manda with his sharingan. In chapter 363 page12 Manda said "with those eyes...i....was controled". On page11 Manda seems to have sharingan eyes just like Itachis crow in chapter 366 page6 witch probably indicates that its under a sharingan users control. Its the sharingans ability to control animals and other beings, shouldnt this be listed in the sharingans ability section?HUNTER* (talk) 00:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC)? :Suigetsu points out that Sasuke used a genjutsu on Manda. And genjutsus are known for playing tricks with someones mind, and that Sharingan can be used to put someone in a genjutsu is already written. Jacce | Talk 06:05, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah i gues your right, but there is something else. Suigetsu said to Sasuke "you went inside Manda and used a jutsu to fly into a different space". What does that mean, what jutsu is that? Its probably a sharingan ability dont you think? HUNTER* (talk) 01:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::He is refering to how Sasuke hid inside Mandas mouth and then used the summon jutsu to escape from the blast. Jacce | Talk 05:15, 12 June 2009 (UTC) can a woman used the sharingan? i have seen practically that only the men´s if the uchiha are the only ones to used the sharingan,sow a think that even a shinnobi girl from the uchiha can used the sharingan, if the hyuga have girls using it since their birth date, and are the abilities similar o equal as the mens of the uchiha. Takuya Uzumaki oct-29 2009 *I think so, wasn't there a woman with a Sharingan in one of Madara's flashbacks? Omnibender - Talk - 23:38, October 29, 2009 (UTC) sharingan techniques with the sharingan (not mangekyou), can the user develop their own technique or are there specific techniques that the sharingan has but most shinobi havent learned them yet? (talk) 02:37, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, sometimes. For example, Shisui Uchiha could hypnotize his opponents. However, it is unknown if all sharingan can be used to create the same jutsu. --Enoki911 (talk) 00:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Enoki911 Well it has been stated that sharingan users all use a form of hypnosis during combat. Using Zabuza's analysis as an example along with the abilities section. The sharingan user can suggest to the opponent an action or thought through simple eye contact. Shisui did seem to master this ability an make it his very own. We don't know exactly how many there are in total as most sharingan users are dead. But depending on the skill the user possesses they can develop a technique using the basic sharingan abilities.WolfMaster (talk) 15:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) WHY! how come every time i put some information about the sharingan the next day they take if off:S :What information, I can't find anything about sharingan in your contributions that was reverted. Note that a number of your edits have contained speculation and information with no source other than things we've traced back to speculation, so you might have unknowingly been adding something that was completely false and had it reverted. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Dec 13, 2009 @ 20:36 (UTC) WTF??? "Madara has also revealed that there are ten different kinds of Sharingan." When did Madara ever state this? Someone explain please O_o --Exhorresco (talk) 23:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Someone misread/misunderstood Madara saying that there were 10 Sharingan eyes in Danzo's arm. Omnibender - Talk - 23:27, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for chaging it! ^__^ --Exhorresco (talk) 23:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) itachi only deactivated his sharingan once? What about after he used the amaterasu in his fight with sasuke? i remembered he turned it off then. Brainwasher5 (talk) 00:51, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Information Changes Needed The final paragraph in the abilities section about the sharingan constantly using chakra needs half of it moved. The second sentence in the paragraph doesn't belong here as it is about Itachi maintaining his Mangekyo sharingan for three days.WolfMaster (talk) 15:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC)